Triforce Guardians
by Lunar Vixyn
Summary: Three close friends from our world are involved in a hidden prophesy that not even Link and the Sages can handle. Do they have what it takes to beat this demon?
1. The Visitors

(A/N: Hey, it's me with an actual FIC this time! The 3 main characters are based on my cousin, my bro, and lil' old me. ^_^ OUR REAL NAMES ARE NOT USED IN THE STORY! My bro's name is nearly impossible to say unless you have Asian blood in you, my name is SOMEHOW hard to pronounce, even though it's pretty much said the same way it's spelled, and my cuz has a normal one, but it has been changed for the fic. Pfft, we don't even LOOK the same as the people in the story! My cuz WISHES she had long hair, heh heh. I don't own the games [or characters and places IN them!] mentioned in this chapter. *sniff* I don't even own a Gamecube, because my parents are SO cheap! Due to this, I don't KNOW if this is correct, so don't flame me for it! Ah well, read on, young stars! …O_o! . Ooh boy, THAT was lame…)  
  
"I'm gonna beat your behind!"  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting away THAT easy!"  
  
"ACK! How come you two keep putting ME with the Ice Climbers?"  
  
A girl with medium-long, auburn hair paused the game, annoyed that her older brother, Kirk, kept them from playing a battle for the umpteenth time. She, Kirk, and her cousin Tiana had been playing Super Smash Brothers: Melee since Tiana came to visit earlier that afternoon. They were close, she and her cousin; so the news that she was spending the night thrilled them while Kirk kept mumbling about his file on Majora's Mask being messed up.  
  
"Kirk," she said with clenched teeth, "If you were fast enough to get Zelda before Tiana INSTEAD of going straight for Ganondork, then MAYBE you'd be paired up with someone BETTER than them. OKAY!"  
  
"Brooke, calm down," Tiana reasoned, trying to calm her irritated cousin. "It's not his fault he likes using Ganondorf more than the others." She looked at her friend with sparkling azure eyes, with a few long strands of her orange-blonde hair hanging delicately in her face. "Besides," she added, a smirk appearing on her lips, "You're the almighty Hero of Time. You can beat his butt any day of the week!" With that, the girls cracked up laughing, leaving Kirk with a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Other that that, Bro," Brooke hinted, "You needed them to be even with us."  
  
"And since WHEN did you worry about being even with me?" He asked his sister, doubt evident in his voice. "A 'how come?' would be nice, too."  
  
Tiana sighed, "As you know, I have Zelda as my fighter." She looked at Brooke, who understood that as a signal to continue for her.  
  
"But Zellie ALSO can change to Sheik; thus, in a way, we have THREE fighters instead of two." Brooke said, a bit annoyed that her brother gave her a funny look when she said her nickname for Zelda. "Don't give me that look, Kirkie!"  
  
"Therefore; the Ice Climbers count as one, just like Zelda and Sheik. To answer your first question: It was either them or Falco, and we KNOW how much you hate him!"  
  
"Hah! JUST hate? In Verses mode in Starfox 64, he's pretty much shot down first! It's not hate, it's…repugnance to the highest possible limit, to say it lightly." Kirk groaned.  
  
"Aww MAN! Have you been reading the thesaurus AGAIN?" He complained, his ginger eyes, (A/N: Light reddish-brown EYES? O.o;) filled with exasperation. It took Brooke all of her self-control not to pummel him at that moment.  
  
"Let's get back to battling. I think someone needs to let off some steam," Tiana suggested, hoping her cousin wouldn't freak out if they lost.  
  
"You're right, Ti. Let's cream this baddie!" They high-fived each other, missing and falling over on purpose for fun and encouragement. Brooke unpaused the game, and the battle continued.  
  
Brooke, as Link, immediately went for the Ice Climbers. The parka-clad duo attempted to bash Link with their Squall Hammer attack, but the attack was easily dodged. Brooke then had Link do an interesting combo. Link executed his Illusion Stab, causing immense damage to the already weakened pair. The hero then did the Spinning Sword when they went flying in the air, sending them over the edge of the aerial temple. To be on the safe side, Brooke decided to guard the edge should they come back up.  
  
Tiana, being Zelda, was stuck with a smarter and stronger opponent: Ganondorf. She tried one of Zelda's Smash attacks to keep him away long enough so she could do Din's Fire without being hit by Ganon's Dark Punch or the like. Kirk, seeing her strategy, tried to dodge the attack, and managed to do so successfully, only to bump into a walking Bob-omb. He cursed to himself when he managed to recover a little, after which he did some more when he heard the announcer say that his partners had been defeated. Suddenly, he saw six needles hit him, irritating him more knowing the explosion had given Tiana the time to change Zelda into Sheik and perform a special attack. When he saw Link was running towards them now that his adversaries were out, he did a wise move. Kirk paused and forfeit the losing battle.  
  
"WHAT? That's cheap, Kirk!" "Great, JUST back out of a battle like that. The REAL Ganondorf would NEVER do that!" Just as Kirk was going to reply to the two angry girls that were chewing him out for quitting, they heard a crash from the family room, followed by a hiss, a growl, and cries for help.  
  
"Hey," Tiana asked with worry, "What's wrong with your cat and dog?" She didn't get an answer, for the siblings had already hurried down the stairs to see what was the noise, uneasy of what happened to their adored pets.  
  
Brooke, being the most fearful for her nine-month old calico kitten, Aiko, was the first in the room, with Kirk and Tiana at her heels. The second she saw what was going on, she froze in her tracks, not believing her own eyes. When Tiana and her brother asked her what was wrong, all she did was point to the center of the room. They followed her finger with their eyes, until they saw why she was so shocked. Three balls of light, each the size of a golf ball, two with clear, delicate wings and one with silver butterfly wings, were being attacked by Luna, Kirk's white and black rat terrier with a white half moon on her forehead, and little Aiko was trying to swat the ball of light with butterfly wings.  
  
"Luna, NO! Bad dog, down!" Kirk told the dog, who reluctantly obeyed and retreated to the kitchen. Now that the immediant danger had been subdued, Brooke hurried towards Aiko, who had given up catching the strange butterfly and settled down to admire it instead; and scooped up the fascinated kitten. That's when the trio actually saw the balls of light closely.  
  
The one with the silver butterfly wings was a deep cerulean blue, bluer than the ocean depths. One of the others didn't have the true wings, but it was flared out in an interesting fashion, in addition to being an eye- catching shade of scarlet. The only one with the tradional wings was a tranquil jade color, the same tint that Brooke's eyes were. Each of the lights gave out an audible sigh of relief as Tiana and Kirk entered the room, Kirk with his eyes wide in disbelief and Tiana with her mouth agape.  
  
"What? You three look like you've never seen a fairy before!" The red one, a guy, exclaimed, being silenced by a bonk from the green one.  
  
"Of course they haven't, dummy!" The green fairy, apparently female, shouted at the cowering red fairy, "They've only seen us in GAMES; they didn't know we're real!" While this conversation was going on, the blue fairy noticed a band of gold on Tiana's left ring finger. It went closer to investigate, causing her to absently bring up her ringed hand for protection. The fairy gasped when it saw a single sapphire in the shape of a triangle in the right corner of a larger triangle carved into the ring.  
  
"Akina, Jomei!" The fairy squealed, a girl also, "Stop fighting and get over here!" They did so, and had the same reaction as she did when they saw the ring.  
  
"By the Three Golden Goddesses! She's one of them! Only two more to find!" Jomei, the red one, cried happily, only to once again be rapped by Akina, the green one.  
  
"You nincompoop! Don't you remember the rhyme?" Akina shouted at Jomei, who was once again cowering, indicating he didn't know. Sighing in exasperation, she continued.  
  
"The riddle goes like this. 'In the time of darkness, one must find the light. In order to save their worlds, power, wisdom, and courage must unite. However, alone it cannot be done, the guardians of the pieces are needed to help them become one. Eyes and a band of gold are the tell-tale signs of the energy they hold. Same blood, they are, together by love, the trio always smiled upon from above. Alas, even guardians need help, three fairies from the forest, two angels, one whelp.'"At this point, Jomei made an irritated jingle when she said that line. "Don't make that face, shortie!" The blue fairy then took over for Akina, as she had forgotten her place.  
  
"The riddle continues on. 'The three will face many trials of skill to test their strength, knowledge, and will. When the shadow comes with the fatal force, the six will finally alter evil's course.' That's the legend and prophesy of the Triforce Guardians." Akina suddenly flew over to Brooke, taking a hard look at a sparkle she noticed when the blue fairy was finishing the riddle. When she saw was it was, she gave an excited squeal that alerted everyone in the room, save Aiko, who had settled down for a nap on the window sill.  
  
"Nami! It's the Triforce Ring of Courage! What's your name, kid?" Akina asked ecstatically. Brooke looked at her left hand, which had another ring very similar to Tiana's, except that it held an emerald in the left corner instead of Tiana's sapphire.  
  
"It's Brooke. My cousin over there is Tiana and the big creep with red eyes is my brother Kirk," Brooke replied, jerking her thumb at her dark-haired brother, who snorted. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Akina, the one with wacko wings is Jomei, and Miss Butterfly Wings is Nami. Link's guardian fairy, Navi, is her sister," Akina said. Jomei then flew over to Kirk, who had removed a long string tied around his neck that had another round gold ring looped through it.  
  
"I guess this is the Triforce Ring of Power, then," He presumed, holding the string up to reveal the ring, which had the same design as the others, apart from the ruby in the top corner. Jomei cheered in excitement.  
  
"You three DO know what this means, don't you?" Nami stated as Jomei was buzzing gleefully around the room. "It means that you'll have to come to Hyrule with us." She got a few surprised glances from the trio. Tiana then spoke up.  
  
"Hey, didn't the riddle say something about fairies being our partners?" Jomei suddenly stopped and jingled merrily.  
  
"Yeah, it's us!" He piped, light emitting from him brilliantly, "You can tell who's helping whom from our colors. I'm with Kirk, You're with Nami, and poor Brooke's stuck with Akina. OW!" After he mentioned the last partnership, he was once again struck by the irate green fairy. Nami shook her head as Kirk held Jomei in his hands, now that his 'necklace' was back on.  
  
"Well, what's your answer young ones?" Nami inquired, secretly hoping it was going to be yes. Brooke, Kirk, and Tiana looked at each other before responding. Each gave a solemn nod to Nami, causing the three fairies to cheer in delight.  
  
"Just let me turn off the Gamecube upstairs and let us change into something fit for travel," Brooke said. Akina shook her head.  
  
"Turning the game off you can do, but not the clothes. Time is of the essence."  
  
"What about shoes, then?" Tiana pleaded. Nami sighed, defeated.  
  
"Shoes are okay. Who knows if the Sage's warp spell will get all of you to the right location?" The three teenagers hurried up the stairs to fetch their hiking boots. A minute later, they were rushing down the stairs again.  
  
"Okay, this is going to feel weird. You're not going to look exactly the same when you get to Hyrule. Instead, you're going to be one of the races in Hyrule," Jomei explained. Brooke started to sniker at the thought of her brother possibly being a Deku. "Ready, guys?"  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be."  
  
"Then let's get to it!" The three fairies started spinning around in circles around them, leaving trails of magic behind. They looked on in awe as the magic began hardening, casting a safe shield should they land in an awkward position. "Here we GO!" The newly-formed crystals followed the fairies through an open dimensional vortex in the ceiling, leading them to the land they've only dreampt of visiting that now needed their help.  
  
(A/N: Whoo! Cliffhanger, eh? ^_^ …Okay, so it's not REALLY a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review this story and my other Zelda one, Hyrlean Songfics! I need more requests! Erm…ah, forget it; this place is only my self-esteem booster.-_-) 


	2. Arrival

(A/N: Wow, someone reviewed. Yay for me. *sigh* Sorry, I'm in a depressed mood now. Grr…cheapo hags that hide under layers of makeup and false charm! Humph, there's more than ONE way to ask a person to move out of a seat. It's called 'asking politely and laying off if they say no'. Isn't MY fault they're so dependent of friends who don't even like them back and call them words I refuse to repeat! O.o? Err…Ignore my ranting about populars, heh heh. o^_^o Anyways, the story's continuing on! Once the story's progressed to a good point, I'll try to add some romance in it. Your choice, though, since I really don't care…as long as it's not Ruto. She scares me almost as much as Popuri from Harvest Moon 64! No offense to Ruto/Link fans. Kirk, Brooke, and Tiana can also be paired up with someone, if you'd like! All right, on with the fic!)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, would I be ranting about populars? But Brooke, Tiana, Nami, Jomei, Akina, and Kirk are MINE!!!  
  
In Hyrule, just inside the Temple of Time, Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time were waiting anxiously for the arrival of the Guardians. Zelda sat eagerly on the steps next to the altar while Link was pacing in front of it. They had been this way since the fairy trio had left to find the three Guardians.  
  
"Zelda, I'm a bit worried," Link said as he stopped directly in front of the altar, looking in her direction. "They should've been here by now." Zelda suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Do my ears deceive me, or has Hyrule's hero lost his courage to a little delay?" She snickered, taking delight in her own joke. Link was about to retort when Navi came flying through the doorway.  
  
"They're coming this way!" She cried as she bolted towards the startled duo. "I saw the warp taking them here right above Death Mountain. They ought to be here any second!"  
  
Just as Navi said that did a tri-colored ball of light with magic trailing behind it rushed into the room. It stopped squarely above the warp pad, then slowly took form of three young fairies, dazed from their experience; but had no other people with them. Link, Zelda, and Navi were astonished that they had forgotten their mission and went home.  
  
"Where are the Guardians?!" They bellowed at the fairies, who cowered at the loud noise. Nami looked around, and realized what they were upset about.  
  
"Oh no, I was afraid of this!" She exclaimed as Jomei zipped around, hoping to find them. "Rauru's spell might've gotten us here, but Tiana, Kirk, and Brooke are lost somewhere in Hyrule!" Just as Zelda was about to summon the Sages, a splash was heard outside. Akina's aura suddenly brightened.  
  
"That's probably one of them! Come on, let's see which one!" The six darted outside, where they saw an amusing sight.  
  
There, in knee-deep water, sat Tiana. She was now dressed in a simple, cornflower blue gown, with her waist-length, orange-gold hair in a bun. The only thing about her that had changed physically was that now her ears were pointy. She was quite stunned by the fall, unable to get up for a few minutes. Nami fluttered over her head, relieved that she was all right. Tiana gave a hard glare to the three humbled fairies.  
  
"You could've TOLD me that the chances of landing on my feet weren't great! I'm soaked!" She said sternly, attempting to stand up. She stumbled and tripped, falling on the ground. Zelda held out a hand to help her up, which Tiana eagerly accepted.  
  
While wringing the water out of her skirt hem, Tiana noticed a purple sparkle coming from the general direction of Kakariko Village. It landed behind Link and Zelda, startling the pair. The magic settled down to reveal Impa, the Sage of Shadow, and an unknown boy of around seventeen. Tiana took a long hard look at the young man, when realization hit her.  
  
"Kirk, is that you?" She said, eyeing him. He simply smirked with a look of unspoken confidence on his face. Her face lit up. "It IS you!" She cried, hugging him. "What are you now, anyways?"  
  
"According to Impa over there, I'm a Sheikah," He stated frankly as Jomei practically crashed into him to greet him. He hadn't changed much, but now he had an air of newfound mystery that made Tiana unsure of his true identity. His dark locks still hung over his now fully claret eyes. His attire was somewhat similar to Sheik's, save the mask and veil, in addition to being dark gray and crimson with the Sheikah Eye being silver. He attempted to calm the overanxious fairy barraging him with questions asking if he was okay. Zelda took this time to ask Impa how she found the boy.  
  
"Quite easily, actually," Impa mused, remembering every detail. "I was waiting just at the entrance of my temple waiting for your call when I hear the unmistakable sound of someone falling to the ground right outside. Naturally, I went to investigate, and I found him in a heap on the warp pad. After I helped him up, he asked me who I was, which startled me at first, but then I remembered about the Guardians. I then asked him if he had one of the rings, to which he simply took it out to show me. After that I brought him here."  
  
Link raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say that all that happened to him is that he landed at the wrong warp pad?" Impa and Kirk nodded before all seven of them started cracking up. Link recovered shortly after. "I hope the last one's as easy as these two. They came right to us!"  
  
"Well then," Zelda declared, a smile forming on her lips. "You'll have to see to it she gets here safely then." Link stared at her, not believing what she had just said.  
  
"What do you mean by ME looking for her? I don't even know what she looks like!" He retorted as Akina flew up to him.  
  
"Maybe you don't, but I do. I can go with you not only to help you locate her, but to calm her down since she trusts me more than you," Akina pouted. Oddly enough, Akina was forced to stay behind, but a consolation was that she had to tell what Brooke looked like to Link and Navi. Link, on Epona, galloped out of the castle town.  
  
Brooke landed with a thud into a patch of thick grass in the middle of Hyrule Field. As she stumbled up onto her feet, she looked herself over for any changes. She didn't really change at all; even her ears were still normal!  
  
"What the…!? I'm still normal!" She groaned, thrusting her hands into her pockets, only to recoil her right hand. Carefully, she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a lock pick. She gasped, "If I haven't changed and I have thief tools, then that must mean I'm a Gerudo!" Her hearing was still sharp, however, and she heard the distant galloping of a horse coming in her direction.  
  
Thinking fast, she jumped into a nearby tree, surprising herself with her newfound agility. In a matter of minutes, Link came riding on up. He looked around the area and saw he was near Lon Lon Ranch. His eagle eyes caught movement in the tree nearby the entrance. Wary, he brought an arrow to his bow and drew back.  
  
Brooke saw the danger she was in and jumped for the outer wall surrounding the ranch and leaped over it gracefully. Had she done it a few seconds later, the arrow aimed at her would've killed her. Landing on top of the stables, she ran for the other end of the ranch. This game of cat and mouse continued for a while around the ranch before Brooke finally went over the south wall towards Lake Hylia.  
  
"Darn, I knew I should've snitched a horse…" Brooke heaved as she weaved between obstacles to lose her pursuer. She leapt over the gates to Lake Hylia and ran for the underwater entrance to Zora's Domain. She had gotten in the water when Link came riding up on Epona.  
  
"Sheesh, that girl's FAST!" Link said, looking around for her, "I mean, even Epona couldn't catch up with her!"  
  
"Well," Navi suggested, "No matter about her speed, but the girl's agility and cunning is remarkable. After all, she DID outsmart you several times back at Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
While they were talking, Brooke made her way to the underwater path to the domain. When she arrived, several of the Zoras looked at her and turned away to their business. When she was almost at the waterfall entrance, she heard a splash. Whirling around, she saw Link coming up the ladder. Scared, she leapt past the falls and made a quick U-turn to the other underwater path.  
  
"I hope this throws him off…" she mumbled as she dived to the crevasse six meters under. She soon popped up in the Lost Woods. Getting out of the water, she rested before walking to the path to Goron City.  
  
"Heh, thank the stars I memorized each pathway in the game. Now I know how to get that guy off my trail!" she exclaimed as she strolled to the entrance of the warp. She walked down the crumbling steps with the prowess of a cat, careful not to warn the children of the forest of her arrival.  
  
She soon came upon the small city of the Gorons. They acknowledged her presence by offering her rocks and such, but she politely declined. She came to the clerk of the bomb store to find out where they sold cloaks for a cheap price.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, but the only place I know of is the bazaar in Kakariko down the mountain. Hate to be inconvenient for you," He grumbled. Brooke thanked him anyways and headed down the mountain.  
  
She soon came to Kakariko. The bazaar wasn't full of people, so she didn't have to worry about someone reporting her to that guy that seemed to be after her head. The large man took a good look at her before responding.  
  
"Hey there, young lady! What do ya want today?" The large man boomed in a hearty voice. It took a few seconds for Brooke to recover from the man's lurid tone before speaking.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I'm looking for a good cloak for a cheap price," she said, "I don't carry much money with me, and I get the feeling tonight's gonna be chilly."  
  
"Well," the man laughed, "I happen to have a good sandy colored one made by the Gerudo themselves! Light, warm, high-quality material, cheap, too. Only twenty rupees," Brooke looked longingly at the golden-brown cloak. She had collected enough rupees from her wandering today to buy the hooded robe and possibly a small meal. Her mind was made up, though. She had to have it for safety measures.  
  
"Why is the material so fine quality?" she asked. It was a habit of hers to ask all sorts of questions about something before buying it.  
  
"It's the same material, except better insulated, that the Gerudos use to make their clothing. They've figured out a special way to weave the threads together so that it makes no sound if you move around a lot. Perfect for sneaking around."  
  
"I'll take it," Brooke said as she handed the twenty rupees to the big lug. After counting the four blue jewels, he handed the hooded cloak to her. She immediately wrapped it around herself and hurried out the door. Only a few steps out of the door, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, young lad," she creaked, hoping to sound like an old lady as she hunched her back. The man stumbled up and dusted off his green tunic.  
  
"No problem, ma'am," he said. Then he raised an eyebrow, "Say, I've been searching for someone. A girl around fourteen, long reddish-brown hair, green eyes, has a gold ring with an emerald on it. I think her name's Brooke. Have you seen her?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when he said her name. This man was the one following her.  
  
"I am afraid to say I haven't seen the girl. Better luck next time, eh?" she peeped as she feebly made her way down the steps. Just then, the bazaar man came out of his shop.  
  
"Hey Link! See you met that nice young lady!" he shouted. Link's eyes widened as he whirled around to see Brooke freeze.  
  
"Man, I can't keep this up for long!" she cried as she broke into her telltale run. Link, determined to prove himself, chased after her. She ran down the steps that led her to Hyrule Field. To make sure Link wouldn't follow her, she slapped Epona on her flanks and sent her back towards Lake Hylia. She then broke into a run for Zora's River.  
  
Another mini-game of cat and mouse ensued as Brooke tried to once again outwit Link with her shortcuts and midair tricks. She eventually reached a very familiar spot: the warp pond that led to the Lost Woods. She dived in, unaware that Navi had flown ahead this time and saw her.  
  
"Link, she went into the pool!" Navi exclaimed as Link came running up.  
  
"That… would explain… how we… missed her… last …time," he huffed. He managed to catch his breath and thought for a few seconds, "She won't go to the village; too risky, they all know me and Saria can contact me. But the Forest Temple has many places to hide and Saria can only track evil within her temple."  
  
"Then the Forest Temple, it is!" Navi praised, "But if you ask me, you'd better warp there and hide. She won't know you're coming, then," Link nodded and played the Minuet of Forest, sending him to the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
True enough, Brooke had just entered the Sacred Forest Meadow and did a wall-kick and ended up on one of the raised hunks of earth. From there she leapt over the gaps and ended up at the spot where the open corridor was. The resident Dekus looked at her with lazy eyes before catching their share of the forty winks. She tiptoed past them to avoid a barrage of Deku Nuts that would come if they were disturbed.  
  
She walked warily across the plateau, expecting a surprise attack. Her eyes darted to each corner suspiciously; the only sound she heard was her own heart beating. A shadow moved behind her, causing her to jolt her head in that direction. Something behind her pounced.  
  
She saw it was Link, holding her down so she wouldn't sprint off again. The figure walked out of the shadows and revealed itself to be Saria, the Forest Sage.  
  
"Thanks, Saria," Link said as he picked up the struggling Brooke from the ground, "It took all day to catch her!"  
  
"Well, Link, you should've brought Akina along. She would've flown ahead and tell her to come, a much easier and faster solution," Saria scolded as the emerald fairy appeared from behind her.  
  
"Akina?!" Brooke gasped as the fairy made Link let go of her, "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're at the castle waiting for Mr. Hero here to come back with you. They didn't put up much of a fight like you did," Akina explained shaking her head. Link groaned.  
  
"Yeah, YOU didn't run back and forth across Hyrule trying to catch this kid!" He mumbled as Saria caught all of them in an unexpected warp spell.  
  
Tiana, Nami, Jomei, Zelda, Kirk, Impa, and the other Sages were waiting in the courtyard for Link, Navi, Saria, Brooke, and Akina to arrive. Nabooru, however, wasn't being very patient.  
  
"By Din, where are they?!" She barked as Zelda tried to calm her down. Just before Zelda could answer, a green light came and landed gracefully on the ground. The light faded to reveal Saria, Akina, Navi, Link, and Brooke, the last of which was rather stunned from the experience.  
  
"Brooke!" Tiana cried as she hugged her dazed cousin. Darunia laughed.  
  
"Well, what do ya know? No wonder it took so long! She's a Gerudo!" He hooted as he achieved several disapproving glares from the women. Link sighed, exaughsted, which he shouldn't have done if he wanted to rest.  
  
"Gah, Link's tired! Move aside, Saria, and let a pro handle this!" Ruto huffed as Link realized his mistake.  
  
"Ruto, please, I'm not really tired, truly!" He cried, backing away from the female Zora. Tiana and Brooke watched with devilish looks and Kirk sent his sympathies to the older teen. Nabooru looked at Brooke.  
  
"What do you find so interesting about this, kid?" She asked as Brooke snickered when Link tried to make a break for the exit.  
  
"After what I've been through today, I think of this as payback," Brooke replied with a wave of her hand, "Besides, I can get him easily out of this problem, but he never bothered telling me who he was, so he can handle it himself!"  
  
"I should know," Kirk snorted, "I once played a really mean joke on her and she had told one of my most persistent admirers that I had no plans that night. That girl kept calling me, saying all these gross things!" He shuddered, "I couldn't get to sleep that night because I was so freaked that Brooke would do something else!" The Spirit Sage laughed and slapped Brooke on her back.  
  
"Hah, now that's a TRUE Gerudo, kid! Scaring your brother so he can't sleep at night, good one!" Nabooru chuckled as Link resorted to running from the fanatical Zora.  
  
Eventually, Tiana managed to get Brooke to calm Ruto down enough to let everyone retire to their rooms, much to Link's relief. As the trio from Earth slipped into subconsciousness, their minds raced on Impa's last words before they left for their rooms: "Tomorrow, we shall meet Rauru and begin your training…"  
  
(A/N: FINALLY! This took me forever to write! Don't forget to check out Hyrulean Songfics and submit a request!! Have a great summer! ^___^  
  
Aya: -_-;; Please, for my sanity and her self-esteem…  
  
SHADDAP!!) 


End file.
